


noches

by nylie



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 12:56:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1551275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nylie/pseuds/nylie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>modern!au. Nimueh y Balinor suelen encontrarse en un bar (eso es el fic, ja!).</p>
            </blockquote>





	noches

**Author's Note:**

  * For [frozenyogurt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozenyogurt/gifts).



Taconea, abriéndose paso al ritmo de sus zapatos. No es difícil preguntarse cuál habría sido el equivalente en la edad media, pero la realidad es que no necesita (ni necesitaba) del sonido para denotar su llegada. Nimueh es algo así como una tormenta, llega de golpe y arrasa, y nunca, nunca, es algo bueno. Aunque eso depende, supone. (Ha tenido muchos años y muchas vidas como para comprender que nada es blanco o negro). 

La realidad es que no necesita voltear para saber que es ella, años de práctica y un buen olfato es lo que hace falta. (Eso y una llamada de “En cinco estoy ahí,” claro). Así que simplemente se limita a pedir un trago para ella y ahogarse en el suyo propio. La barra es de ellos y el silencio los acompaña (pero la verdad es que el silencio siempre los acompaña). 

La música de fondo del barcito de mala muerte no es lo mejor del mundo, pero es lo suficientemente alta como para amortiguar sus voces y lo suficientemente baja como para no entumecer sus oídos. De todas formas, se retiran al fondo del lugar ni bien tienen sus tragos prontos. Nimueh taconea el corto trayecto, de una forma que él sabe es intencional, y a pesar de que buscan intimidad, ella no puede evitar necesitar resaltar. (Como si no alcanzara con el escote de su vestido, o el labial rojo sangre que ama tanto como la magia). 

La mesa que elijen, sin necesitar mediar palabra, es tan pequeña como el diámetro de sus vasos, pero un aparente cómodo sillón la rodea, y allí se instalan. Nimueh saca un cigarrillo y lo prende con la comodidad de quien sabe no será detenida, a pesar de las miradas reprobatorias de su acompañante. 

\- Luces… -se detiene, incapaz de poner en palabras lo que provoca Nimueh. ¿Intimidante? ¿Radiante? ¿Igual que siempre? ¿Más joven? ¿Más vieja? ¿Más sabia? (O quizás menos) ¿Atractiva? ¿Peligrosa? Es difícil aclarar todo eso y más en unas simples palabras, así que se limita por terminar con un corto… -bien. 

Ella se sonríe, un depredador que ha atrapado a su presa. A veces las cosas con Nimueh son lentas, como ecos de pausas interminables, y Balinor es capaz de escuchar el engranaje de sus pensamientos en funcionamiento. (En el futuro, Nimueh será mitad robot). 

\- Ojala pudiera decir lo mismo. –Ensancha sus labios, y no sabe si debe entender aquello como un verdadero insulto, o la realidad de que, en boca de Nimueh, es casi una declaración de amor. 

\- No ha sido una buena semana… bueno, una buena vida.

\- A estas alturas, deberías de hablar en plural. –Aquello sí es un insulto, pero se limita a beber de su trago, e ignorar su presencia. 

Es ridículo, el tira y afloja. El nos encontramos pero no nos vemos, y el nos vemos pero no nos encontramos. Si pudiera ponerle palabras a lo que hacen, sería HUIR. (Así, en mayúsculas y luces de neón). Son buenos en ello, en escapar, esconderse, incluso de ellos mismos. Una cualidad que conservan de aquellos viejos años negros (¿o eran dorados? El detalle tiende a escapársele). Sin embargo, allí están, encontrándose a escondidas de ellos mismos, sin ser quienes eran, pero sin nunca dejar de serlo.

Tienen eso en común, y hoy en día, es más que suficiente. (O al menos así pretenden).  
\- Muy bien. –dice finalmente resignada, dejando el cigarrillo de lado y cambiando el cruce de sus piernas. (El tajo del vestido se resbala por su pierna e forma casual, como si el movimiento no hubiese sido calculado al milímetro). - ¿Qué tiene de especial esta semana? ¿Por qué estamos aquí?

\- Tú me has llamado.

\- Porque lo necesitabas, -dice a modo de explicación, y su mirada picara y divertida deja el tema por zanjado. A veces se pregunta si conservan la magia, o al menos rastros de ellas. Nimueh quiere creer que si (le hace creer que sí), pero la realidad es que de ello no queda nada. – Vamos, cuéntame. Sabes que soy buena escuchando.  
Esta vez es él quien ríe, ahogadamente y casi inaudible, pero es su momento de escepticismo momentáneo. No dura mucho, Nimueh pone una mano sobre su pierna y lo mira insistentemente. 

\- Eres el diablo. 

\- Eso me han dicho. 

 

*

 

De alguna forma llegan a esto. Las mordidas en los labios, el desgarro de sus ropas, y la subida por las escaleras hasta darse contra la puerta del apartamento, sin siquiera identificar si es el propio. De alguna forma Nimueh termina trepada a él sin dejarle buscar las llaves, y al menos agradece vivir en el fondo de la ciudad cuando finalmente mete una mano en su pantalón allí mismo. (Ha visto cosas peores pasar en estos pasillos). 

 

*

 

Camina descalzo y en puntas de pie, evitando hacer ruido con su andar. El fresco de una rendija de la ventana de la cocina hace erizar su piel desnuda, pero no se inmuta. De cierto modo, es su castigo, una forma de autoflagelación bastante inofensiva e ineficaz, pero se excusa pensando que es mejor que nada. Pone la caldera al fuego, y espera algunos minutos hasta que empieza a borbotear el agua dentro. Le lleva más tiempo encontrar el remedio para la resaca que le dio Gaius hace un tiempo (y cuya eficacia aún está en juicio), pero finalmente prepara los dos té y los lleva en una bandeja. 

En su dormitorio, Nimueh descansa en su cama. Desnuda y entrelazada entre las sábanas oscuras, su piel destaca cual porcelana. Pero más sorprendente es lo inofensiva y pequeña que luce con su cuerpo arrollado. Si tuviera que poner una razón a por qué lo hace (eso de encontrarse, dañarse, y tener una relación que nunca irá a ningún lado – después de todo, tu sangre fue mi asesina, y esos rencores que nunca se olvidan), sería por esto. Por llegar a su cama (siempre la suya, nunca la de ella) y poder robar estos minutos donde Nimueh no es bruja ni diablo, donde sólo es, y eso alcanza. 

Con mucho cuidado de no despertarla, apoya la bandeja a un lado, y se acomoda en la cama a su lado. No se atreve a tocarla, por un momento casi frágil ante sus ojos, pero al mismo tiempo, no desea nada más que recorrer el contorno de su cuerpo con la suavidad que nunca se dejan. 

\- Eres un mirón, -le dice, y Balinor levanta la vista de sus senos para encontrarla de ojos extremadamente abiertos. 

\- A veces creo que no duermes. 

Nimueh se encoje de hombros, y la comisuras de sus labios se tuercen levemente. Un escalofrío lo recorre y poco tiene que ver con la brisa de la rendija abierta. 

\- Me gusta más cuando actúas, -murmura acercándose hasta morderle el labio, y bajando su mano por su pecho hasta pasar la línea del ombligo, -que cuando miras. Pero- su mano se detiene, y Balinor la odia (un poco más que de costumbre) por unos momentos, -ahora podría aceptar ese té tuyo. 

Se levanta con parsimonia, y la ve sentarse sobre la cama, como si fuera propia (como si no lo hubiera hecho propia tantas veces), las sábanas resbalando por su cuerpo hasta acumularse en sus piernas. Siente como lo sigue con la mirada, analizando cada parte de su cuerpo como él hizo con ella, y termina optando por meterse en un pantalón antes de alcanzarle la _maldita_ taza. 

\- Gracias. – Toma la taza entre sus manos, y la usa para recobrar el calor de su cuerpo. Aún así, no hace movimiento alguno para cubrirse, y Balinor no espera que lo haga ahora ni hasta que se vaya. 

El toma su infusión de un golpe, intentando evitar conversación alguna, y tratando de calmar el tambor en su cabeza. Nimueh bebe a pequeños tragos, suaves y seductores (porque toda ella es una insinuación). Esto que tienen, no podría ponerle un nombre, pero puede que no sea tan malo (ni tan bueno). 

\- ¿Piensas en ellos?

\- ¿En quienes? –la pregunta lo toma desprevenido, pero Nimueh lo mira directamente a los ojos y se pregunta más si debe responderle, cuando ya lo sabe. (Ella también lo hace).  
\- En todos. En Hunith, en el niño. 

\- ¿El niño? –ríe secamente, porque sería muy de Nimueh llamarlo El Niño. Porque _es_ muy de Nimueh no referirse a él por su nombre, y por evitar recordar que El Niño es, fue y será sangre de su sangre. –Sí. Todo el tiempo. 

\- Bien. 

A su respuesta le acompaña el silencio, y la inmovilidad. La ve levantarse, dejar la taza a un lado, y acercarse a él. Se sienta sobre su falda y lo besa, es largo, húmedo y huele mal, pero se deja, con ese poder que tiene sobre él. Podría manejarlo como un títere, y él no se lo negaría. (Después de todo, huyen de lo mismo). Cuando lo lleva a la cama piensa en Hunith, y odia a Nimueh (realmente odia) por ello, por las imágenes que se mezclan, por la alegría, la rabia y la pena. Por la vergüenza, porque no sabe a quién está viendo o a quien quiere ver. La odia porque lo hace olvidar, pero no puede odiarla por hacerle recordar.


End file.
